Visions from the Dark
by xakattak
Summary: Link has settled down in Kakariko Village once again, his memories from the past gone. But he is haunted by visions that end morbidly for him and those he loves. A ghost has returned from his past... LinkxMalonxZelda
1. Restoration

**Chapter 1: Restoration**

He was surrounded by a black fog. He could see an immobile figure in front of him. He squinted, trying to make out the details, but it was impossible. There was no way to see it.

_The figure began to head straight toward him. He moved into a defensive stance. The figure continued to move slowly but menacingly toward him._

_He drew his sword. The figure did not stop. He wanted to call out to it, but something stopped him. It drew nearer, ever nearer. He could tell it was a man, and that he was large. _

_Finally, the figure was close enough to touch. He lashed out with his sword, but the figure was too quick. It danced away. Before he had time to retaliate, the figure drew its own sword and leaped into the air, sword raised above its head. He had no time to react._

Link awoke in a cold sweat. He rolled off his bedroll and got to his knees, a fist to his head. He wanted to pound the dream out; he had been having that same dream every night since he killed Xaar.

It had been two months since he had fled from the crowd below him at Hyrule Castle. Two months since he had even seen King Daphnes or Princess Zelda. He didn't want to see them yet; he knew that the next time he would see them would be when they needed him to accomplish something else for them.

He was sleeping in what used to be the ruins of his old home. Since Kakariko Village had been destroyed, the surviving villagers—all of whom Link had thought to be dead—began to rebuild it. As soon as Link discovered this, he found himself aiding them. It had been a long two months, but his house was almost finished.

When he wasn't working on his own house, he was helping his girlfriend, Malon, and her father, Talon, with theirs. Since theirs was much smaller, it had been finished a while back, but they still needed furniture and all the interior necessities for a house.

When the king heard that Kakariko was being rebuilt, he gladly sent daily supplies to the village. These supplies included food, wood, hammers, nails, saws, and brand-new furniture. Every day, Link would go to the supply wagon and, with Talon's assistance, would bring back a couch or a bed to Malon and Talon's house. He would then go back and get them a basket of food for lunch.

"I love you," said Malon to Link on one particular day. She kissed him and continued eating her lunch.

"I love you, too," Link said back. It was just as Link finished his lunch when a company of Mage Knights on horseback entered the almost-restored village. Link didn't notice until Malon pointed it out to him. Link instantly recognized the one in the lead.

"Link!" he said. Link smiled. It was his good friend, Xak, from the Mage Knights' Guild. Xak dismounted his horse and wrapped his old friend in a great big bear hug.

"Good to see you, Xak," said Link.

"You as well, Link," said Xak with a broad smile. "I see you and your lady have been reunited."

Link looked back at Malon and gestured for her to come over. She came and stood by his side, and he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think you two have had the chance to meet," said Link. "Malon, this is Xak. Xak, this is Malon."

Xak got down on one knee and kissed Malon's hand. "A pleasure to meet you," Xak said politely. Malon looked uncomfortable.

Link kissed her cheek and turned back to Xak. "So what's this all about?"

"King Daphnes wants you back at the Mage Knights' Guild," said Xak.

"I figured that," said Link. "Who is in charge now that General Chaucer is dead?"

Malon patted Link's chest and went back to helping with the house. Link held on to her hand until she was too far out of reach.

"Someone new. Since Master Ronin was second-in-command and he was killed as well, they've appointed a man named Captain William Powerblade," said Xak.

"Captain William Powerblade?" Link asked. "Never heard of him."

"He's the only one to have survived a run-in with Xaar. King Daphnes thought it would be a good choice," said Xak.

"Is he even a Mage Knight?" Link asked.

"He was banished from the order after he became careless," said Xak. "He was in charge of the Mage Knights' Guild at one time, but the king forced him out of his position, and that's when General Chaucer was appointed. Captain Powerblade will regain his title of General."

"Why did the king reappoint him?" Link inquired.

"His attack from Xaar humbled him," said Xak. "His arm was severed and he was badly scarred."

"How did he survive?" Link asked.

"I guess Xaar spared him. Nobody even knows why he was attacked in the first place," said Xak.

"That's very strange," said Link. "It doesn't seem within Xaar's character to spare someone. It's a good thing I killed him when I did."

Xak nodded. "Well, anyway, we need you back at the Guild."

Link nodded. When he left Hyrule City, he had forgotten that he was obligated to complete his training. The fact that General Chaucer was killed had rattled him a bit, and he figured that the Guild would collapse.

"I'll be a while, maybe a few days. I need to finish some things up here first," he said.

"Understood," said Xak. "We'll see you then." The friends embraced again, and Xak mounted his steed again before riding out of the village with his entourage of Mage Knights.

Link went over to Malon and Talon, who were getting a small end table situated.

"Ready to go get that bed?" Link asked.

"Sure am," said Talon. "Be right with ya. You go ahead; I'll be there in a second."

Link nodded and headed off toward the wagon.

"Malon," said Talon to his daughter. He put his arms on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"What is it, Daddy?" she asked wonderingly.

"I want to let you know that I'm proud of you. Link is a good man; much better than that Mark you used to date."

"I don't even know why I liked him," said Malon with a chuckle. "But Link is the best man I've known. He's good to me, and I know he loves me."

Talon smiled and hugged his daughter. "Well, I'd better go help him out now." Malon nodded and sat on their newly placed couch as Talon left the house to assist Link with Malon's bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: It has returned! The story I've talked so much about has finally arrived! I've got great things planned for this story; I hope you're all as excited for this as I am! I want tons of reviews for this!


	2. Homecoming

**Chapter 2: Homecoming**

Link finished packing his travel bag and slung it over his shoulder. Malon was standing behind him, wringing her hands and biting her lip. Link smiled and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll miss you," she said, laying her head against his chest fondly.

"I'll miss you too," said Link. "But don't worry. I'll still be able to come and visit you on the weekends."

Malon nodded. She would be able to handle it. Link stood back a little bit and kissed her on the lips before exiting his newly finished house and striding over to Epona, who was tied to a stake in front of his house. Malon had graciously offered to let Link keep the mare after they returned to Kakariko Village, and Link happily obliged.

"Hey, girl," said Link, patting her neck. He untied her from the stake and climbed aboard her saddle. He looked back and saw Malon standing on his porch. He waved goodbye, and she smiled back. Link then snapped Epona's reins. "Hyaa!"

Epona whinnied lightly and set off down the hill to Kakariko Village's exit, which led straight into Hyrule Field and right to Hyrule City.

It felt good to be out of the village. It was his first time on Hyrule Field since he began rebuilding the village. To his right was the magnificent, sprawling Hyrule City. Every time Link saw the city, a great surge of adrenaline rushed through his body. He loved the hustle and bustle of the capital city, its people and the many buildings that stretched far into the sky. He especially loved the castle, both its interior and its exterior. From a distance, it was a true monument to Hyrule's grandeur, and on the inside it was a superlative labyrinth of polished stone, paintings of Hyrule in the past, and portraits of former rulers.

Link found himself at the gates to Hyrule City. Luckily, his return had not been announced (or so he hoped), so he would not be swarmed by the citizens of the city. Epona's hooves clacked against the cobblestone path that came after the wooden drawbridge. Link had not been in the city for some time, and it was good to be back.

People on the side of the road began to whisper to each other, pointing in his direction. Link hid his face, hoping most would not recognize him.

Link continued down the path that led to Hyrule City's marketplace, continuing to hide his face. Though his face was partially hidden, people still recognized him. It was coming, and he knew it. There was no way to avoid it.

"The Hero of Light has returned!" a man in the marketplace shouted. Instantly, the marketplace cheered with a roar that shook the ground. Though Link had been trying to avoid this very thing, he rather enjoyed the attention. He beamed and caused Epona to rise up on her hind legs, whinnying loudly. He then galloped in the direction of the Mage Knights' Guild, grinning broadly as he was greeted on both sides by ecstatic citizens of Hyrule City.

He hurried into the stable, where he placed Epona in a stall and tied her to a wooden post. "I'll be back, girl," he said. He then left the stable and hurried away into the Mage Knights' Guild, closing the door behind him.

He turned and found himself face to face with a bearded man with several scars on his face, the most prominent being one that trailed from his forehead, through his right eye, and to his jaw. The eye was closed, and it twitched every so often. Also, the man had only his right arm, seeing as a savage blow had severed his left.

_This must be General Powerblade_, said Link.

"So, the Hero of Light returns," said General Powerblade. There was a hint of distaste in his voice. "One of the only people to come face to face with Xaar and survive."

Link knew quite well that the man standing in front of him had also survived such an encounter, although not quite as fortunately.

"I killed him, sir," said Link with a slight touch of defiance.

Powerblade chuckled. "I suppose," he mused. He turned around, not gesturing for Link to follow him but assuming he would. Link decided it would not be good to get on this man's bad side, despite his disliking for him, so he followed.

"I trust you know your way around the guild," said Powerblade. "Chaucer should have shown you around. Your dorm room will remain the same as it was when you left.

"Today you have freedom to do as you wish. Tomorrow, your training will resume."

Without another word, General Powerblade left Link standing in the hallway that led to his dorm. He was surrounded by the familiar statues of cloaked men with bowls of flame in their hands. Link ascended the nearby staircase to his dorm, which he had shared with Xak during his previous stay. He did not know if that remained the same.

When he entered the dorm, he was pleasantly surprised that he indeed shared a dorm with Xak. They both smiled broadly at each other and Xak stood from his bed to shake hands warmly with his old friend.

"Good to see you, Link!" said Xak. "You came earlier than expected."

"Well, I finished things up a lot earlier than I expected so I decided to come and get my training all finished as soon as possible."

"Well, I'm glad you came," said Xak. "The guild has a lot on its hands. There have been mysterious disappearances and murders of important figures in Hyrule's government."

"Like who?" Link asked.

"General Powerblade's advisor is missing, King Daphnes's second-in-command was killed, and there was an assassination attempt on the prince."

"Prince?" Link asked, startled. "Daphnes has a son?"

"He just returned from a diplomatic errand to Hanial his father sent him on last week," said Xak. "He's been gone for several years."

"Why was he on a diplomatic errand?" Link asked.

"Well, things aren't going so well for Hyrule. A lot has happened since Xaar's death. First of all, Malignus is mobilizing troops toward several of our neighboring countries. Secondly is obviously our mysterious disappearances and assassinations. The king sent his son to Hanial, our most friendly country, to ask for assistance with the advancing army."

"Our army is very well-equipped," said Link. "Why would we need help?"

"Because the advancing army nearly doubles that of our own," said Xak with a sigh. "Things are looking worse for Hyrule than ever. We don't even know why Malignus wants to attack, but Daphnes has issued an epistle to King Arkannas ordering him to stand down or be annihilated. Arkannas has yet to reply."

Link was getting flustered. While he had been in Kakariko Village rebuilding his home, Hyrule had been facing war!

He looked over to his bed and was startled to see a large chest at its foot.

"What's that?" Link asked.

"It's from Princess Zelda," said Xak. "There's a note on the outside."

Link strode over to his bed and took the rolled up piece of parchment off the chest, opening it to read.

_Dear Link,_

_It has been far too long since we have seen each other. When I heard you were returning, I quickly put together the contents of this chest, which I'm sure you will be pleased with._

Once you have been situated at the guild, come meet with me at the castle. We have important matters to discuss. Until then.

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Zelda Harkinian_

"Zelda wants to meet me," said Link.

"You lucky man," said Xak. "I'd give anything to be as close with her as you are."

"Please," said Link. "We're just friends. You know how I feel about Malon."

Link then bent down to open the chest. He was astonished, and very pleased, to see what was inside.

All his belongings that marked him as the Hero of Light were inside. His gold gauntlets, the Fairy Bow, his Clawshot (which he had yet to use), and most importantly, the Sword of Light. He had left all these things in the care of the princess when he went on leave, asking her to return them to him when he got back.

Link pulled on the small blade of the Sword of Light until it extended to its full length and slung both it and the Fairy Bow on his back. He then placed the Clawshot in one of his pouches and donned the gold gauntlets.

"I'm going to see Zelda immediately," said Link. "I should be back before curfew tonight."

"You'd better hope so," said Xak. "Powerblade's a lot stricter than Chaucer ever was. Get on his bad side and this next few months will be hell for you. I'd watch my step."

"Don't worry," said Link with a wink. "I'm too charming to get on anyone's bad side."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Well, Chapter 2 has arrived. A lot of foreshadowing for future events in this chapter. I know it seems like I'm rushing things, but it'll calm down I promise! R&R please!


	3. Domestic Affairs

**Chapter 3: Domestic Affairs**

Link entered the gates to Hyrule Castle with a sense of nostalgia. The last time he was in this building, it had been leaving the crowd that awaited him beneath the balcony next to the king. He had left Xak there with the king to receive medical attention and left without even addressing the countless people he had saved.

Link knew the way to Zelda's chambers and didn't need to ask directions this time. Several guards waved at him as he passed with huge grins on their faces. Link didn't know any of them personally, but it seemed to him that he was the idol of many soldiers in Hyrule since his venture in the Dark Realm.

Link made his way past the throne room and around a corner that led to a spiral staircase. When he reached the top, a second set of stairs was to his right. He ascended that set of stairs and continued this process until he was on the fourth floor.

The door to Zelda's chamber was very obvious. There was a large, metal mount on it that resembled the Triforce, with the left piece, Wisdom, being the most prominent. Link stepped forward and was about to knock when it was suddenly thrown open. Without a word, Zelda grabbed his arm and pulled him inside, closing the door behind them.

"Nice to see you too, Princess," said Link.

"Things are bad, Link," said Zelda.

"I know," said Link. "Xak already told me."

"No, they're worse than what he told you."

"That's gotta be really bad," said Link with worry.

"Do you remember Ganondorf?" Zelda asked. "The man who allied himself with Xaar?"

"Yes," said Link, absent-mindedly touching the crooked spot on his nose where Ganondorf had broken it in their previous encounter.

"Well he has amassed an army of rebels based in the Gerudo Desert," she said. "It consists of mostly Gerudos, but there are several Hylians who have joined his cause. Things are looking awful. I fear we will need more than the help of Hanial to keep Hyrule safe."

"Like who?" Link asked.

"You," said Zelda. "The Hero of Light will lead the armies of Hyrule and stop otherwise impending doom."

"I don't think the addition of myself will be enough," said Link. "We're facing civil war and war from an external source. We still need something else."

"You will be surprised. Once you have finished your Mage Knight training, which won't be too much longer, I am going to appoint a task to you."

"And that would be…?"

"It's far too early to tell you that," said Zelda. "I need you to focus on your training."

"So why did you summon me here?" Link asked, confused. "You're talking too quickly, please slow down!"

Zelda took a deep breath and sat on her bed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've been really flustered ever since you left. It seems like everything went bad as soon as you got back from the Dark Realm. I can't help but get the feeling that we've… missed something."

"Like what do you mean?" Link asked, still confused.

"Like… we forgot something when we defeated Xaar. As if somehow, we neglected one very small but important piece of information."

"Are you suggesting that he could have lived? Zelda, I decapitated him. Nobody can survive that, I don't care who you are," said Link matter-of-factly.

"You don't know that," said Zelda. "Xaar was a very talented sorcerer, there's no doubting that. And he had many followers, in and out of the Dark Realm. I think it was a mistake for you to let Ganondorf live during your last encounter."

"Well that's a little obvious," said Link. "He's raising up an army to kill us all, remember?"

"I wasn't referring to that," said Zelda irritably. "I was referring to the relevant topic, Xaar. He had many loyal followers, and I'm sure he taught them many of his skills, but surely not all of them. He was too selfish to let anyone know everything he knew."

"Well if you're referring to resurrection, that seems like a skill that would be in the range of things he wouldn't share, don't you think?" Link asked.

"I suppose you're right," said Zelda, throwing up her arms. "But it doesn't stop me from worrying."

Just as Link was about to say something to console her, the door burst open.

"Zel!" cried a man's voice.

Zelda spun around, and instantly her face lit up. "Stefan!" she cried. She rushed over to her doorway, Link following her with his eyes. She threw herself into the arms of a man slightly larger than Link, with features very similar to hers. Link assumed this to be the prince.

"Stefan, there is someone I want you to meet," she said excitedly. "This is Link, the Hero of Light, who I've told you all about. Link, this is my brother, Stefan."

"A pleasure to meet you, Link," said Stefan. His electric blue eyes seemed to glow as he held out his hand for Link to shake. "As my sister said, she has told me so much about you. I am honored to finally meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine," said Link. "I only knew you existed this afternoon."

"Zel!" said Stefan. "You didn't even tell him about me?"

"Must've slipped my mind," she said quietly, her face turning red. "Anyway, I've just been filling Link in on the terrible domestic affairs we're facing."

"Ah, yes," said Stefan. "The only reason I'm home."

"Sounds like a doozy," said Link. "Anything that sends the triumphant diplomat prince home has to be noteworthy."

Stefan seemed slightly troubled by this statement.

"I'm only kidding," said Link with a grin.

"You'll have to get used to him," said Zelda. "Always making jokes."

Stefan smiled weakly, seemingly not sure how to take it. A short, awkward silence ensued, in which the three of them exchanged looks between each other with timid smiles.

Finally, Zelda broke the silence.

"Well, now that I've informed you of what's going on," said Zelda. "Unless you'd like to stay, you're free to go. I'll be checking up on your progress every once in a while; we need to get moving on that task I told you about. I fear that it we don't accomplish it soon enough, it will be too late and there will be nothing to stop King Arkannas from attacking Hyrule."

Link nodded.

"Any questions?" Zelda asked.

"None, my lady," Link replied.

"All right," she said with a sense of finality. "I suppose I'll see you when I see you."

"How often will your checkups be?"

"I'm thinking every two weeks or so," said Zelda. "You're nearly done with your training anyway, so it won't be for long."

Link nodded again. "All right, I'd best be leaving then. I have a feeling that training starts early tomorrow, and Powerblade doesn't seem like one to be trifled with."

"He most certainly isn't," Stefan chimed in. "He was my Mage Knights' Guildmaster. A brutal but effective trainer he is."

"Thanks," said Link. "I'll remember that. See you both later."

Link bowed to them both and exited the princess's chamber, headed directly for the guild, speculations of his impending task swimming through his mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Oh my goodness! Oh, gracious! Can it be? After a YEAR of being on hold, could it be that I've actually updated this story? No WAY!

Yes, I have updated. I have no idea whether or not I'll make this a steady stream of updates haha but we will see. I am currently in a fabulous writing mood and realized that this story needed some dusting off and refurbishing, if you will. Read and review, please. I would greatly appreciate it.


End file.
